


Secrets and Revelations

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Susie and Toto want is a weekend away where they don't have to sneak around. But two people are about to ruin all that and more. Written from a prompt a lovely Nonny on Tumblr asked for. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Susie and Toto are secretly dating which can be difficult with so many people around them at work. One weekend Toto takes her to his villa in Austria, for privacy and he spoils her all weekend. They also sleep together for the first time. But things become worse when Lewis and Nico turn up at his door and when they find Susie there they go mental which is when Toto admits that he loves her. Do Lewis and Nico keep Toto's secret?
> 
> (I've edited it a little bit to fit in with my ideas. Sorry.)

                She should have left last night. She should have gone and avoided this whole mess! But no, instead Susie had decided a night cuddling Toto was better. She’d pretended to be more tired that she really was during the film and snuggled down next to him. Though she ended up falling asleep before the end of the film. Toto couldn’t find it in his heart to kick the Scott out of his bed. Especially as she looked so peaceful curled up next to him with her head on his chest. Her blond hair was falling in waves around her and she had a cute look on her sleeping face. Toto had just snuggled down in the end with her. A protective arm slung over her waist while he pulled her into his side with the other. And that was how they stayed for the night. Susie opened her eyes first. She was more than happy snuggled in Toto’s arm.

“Good morning.” She said to Toto in a sleepy voice. That appeared to stir the Austrian from his sleep. It took him a moment to click why Susie was snuggled next to him. But she saw the recognition his eyes followed quickly by a soppy looking grin.

“Good morning Susie.” Toto replied. Kissing the top of her head. The two lazed around a bit in bed. Planting the occasional kiss on each other’s head or chest. They talked a little bit. But mostly it was about enjoying the feeling of having another person beside them. Toto almost began to doze back into sleep. That was till there was a sharp knock at the door. The two jumped apart. Adding some distance between them as if they had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“Toto! Get up you lazy asshole.” Niki shouted as he knocked on the door again.

“Scheiße!” Toto whispered. “It’s Niki.” He and Susie sprung out of bed and set about trying to make the room look presentable. Which mostly meant hiding any trace of Susie being there.

“What do you want me to do?” Susie asked as she gathered up her clothes. The two hadn’t exactly come out about their relationship yet to their respective teams. Toto looked around the room. There was nowhere really Susie could hide.

“Hide in the bathroom.” Toto whispered. “Just a second Niki.” Toto shouted as he slipped on his black jeans.

“Hide in the bathroom like some kind of hooker. Great.” Susie whispered, trying her best to add some humour to the situation, as she ran in and closed the door. She set about getting dressed as she heard the door unlock and Toto speak.

“Niki. Morning. It’s good to see you.” Toto told the man.

“Finally. It’s good to see you up. Seriously what are you playing at? You missed breakfast with me.” Niki scolded the man as Susie shimmied into her jeans. Trying to make as little noise as possible.

“I’m sorry. I slept through my alarm. It won’t happen again.” Toto lied as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“It better not. Anyway get your butt down there before Nico and Lewis eat the breakfast buffet.” Niki suggested. He left quickly after. Toto shut the door. Susie let herself out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

“That was close.” She admitted.

“Too close.” Toto sighed. He’d debated in his mind about this relationship a few times. But it always came down to the same point. He really liked Susie. Hell he loved her. And he knew despite the risks and backlash they may face if their relationship was uncovered; their relationship made him happy. And that was enough for now. He couldn’t end it. “Seriously though. A couple of days. That’s all I want. A couple of days away from F1. Where we don’t have to sneak around and hide.” He admitted.

“When though?” Susie asked. The season was in full swing and there wouldn’t really be much of a chance to sneak away for some time. Though Toto seemed to have an idea.

 “Next weekend?” He suggested. “My place in Austria. We can have a whole weekend without disturbance. No crazy team members. No Deputy team principals. No mechanics or drivers to see us.” Susie walked towards him with a gleam in her eyes.

“Sounds like a plan. And what would you do if you had me for the weekend all to yourself?” Susie asked. Toto gave a mischievous grin as he snaked his arms around Susie’s waist.

“Pamper you. And of course have my way with you as well.” He admitted. Susie raised her eyebrow.

“Sounds like a plan.” She admitted as she looked up at Toto. He bent down and captured Susie’s lips in a deep passionate kiss.

“Next weekend. I look forward to it.” Toto admitted. He checked the coast was clear before he and Susie left his hotel room to go down for breakfast.

* * *

                Susie had flown out to Austria as soon as she had the chance to on the Friday afternoon. Toto had picked her up from the airport in his Mercedes (A perk of running the team it must be said) before whisking her away to his villa in the rolling Austrian hills. They had only been driving an hour or so. The drive though had been stunning through all the picturesque Austrian villages. They’d just gone through the last village according to Toto and had driven out through a small wood.  “My house is just around the corner.” Toto told her as he came through the trees. Susie looked out and gasped.

“Toto! This isn’t a house! It’s a small mansion!” Susie gawped up at Toto’s villa in front of her.  The house itself was beautiful. It was large but still done in the style of the alpine look that was popular in the area, meaning there was a lot of wood used in it. The wall going around the property was Mycenaean style while the garden was beautifully in bloom. The view out over the surrounding countryside had taken Susie’s breath away. It was private and Susie smiled, knowing exactly why Toto had suggested here. It was exactly what the doctor ordered. There was no reason for someone being out this far unless they were visiting Toto.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Toto’s cheeks went slightly pink at Susie’s comment as he pulled up in the driveway. Quick as a flash Toto was around the car and opening the door for Susie. She smiled. Toto was a real gentleman.

“Beautiful! I never want to leave this place.” Susie admitted as she got out of the car. Taking the hand Toto offered her. “Thank you.” She quickly retrieved her bag from the boot of the car before making her way up the garden path hand in hand with Toto.

“This weekend is exactly what we needed.” Toto admitted as he fished out his house keys from his pocket.

“I’ve been looking forward to it all week. I practically ran out of the factory to the airport this afternoon.” Susie admitted as she snaked her arms around Toto’s waist. The Austrian stopped messing about with his keys in the lock and turned to face Susie.

“Really?” Toto asked as he once again caught Susie’s lips in a deep kiss. Eventually Toto pealed himself away long enough to open the door and get inside. Susie dropped her bag and shut the door before the two went straight back to kissing fiercely.  There was a need behind their kiss. A desire Susie had never experienced before with any of the boys she kissed. It was perfect. The first thing to go was the hairband holding her hair in a ponytail. Soon her blond locks were falling freely round her face, just like Toto liked them. They took a step or two into the house and shed their coats. Still kissing one another. Toto however did break the kiss to bite at the exposed skin on Susie neck. The initial contact made Susie gasp. But very quickly she came to her senses.

“Don’t you dare Toto. I have a photoshoot next week.” Susie pulled him away. Toto smirked at her.

“Fine. I’ll leave your neck alone.” He told her before kissing her slightly swollen lips again. The two inched their way into the villa more and more. Susie smiled as she felt Toto fumbling with the buttons on her Williams team shirt. However very soon her t shirt was open. Toto ended the kiss as he looked down to see the black lacy bra she was wearing; as well as the milky white skin of her toned stomach. “You look so beautiful.” He admitted running a hand down her front. The feather light touch making Susie gasp once again. Turning her senses on. Susie stood on tiptoes and pulled Toto’s head down. Crashing his lips onto hers and igniting a fiery kiss once again. Toto dropped her shirt to the floor in the corridor. Susie had one hand on the back of Toto’s head. Playing with his hair while the other hand set about working on the buttons on his shirt. Eventually though Toto’s shirt joined hers on the floor and she got her revenge. Running her hand up and down Toto’s chest. She let out a whimper when Toto started teasing her. Rubbing a thumb along the edge of her bra as he cupped her lace clad breast with his hand. The two had stumbled to the bottom of the stairs in the villa. Leaving a trail of clothes in their path. Susie gave a moan as Toto’s hand once again snaked around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. She could feel the effect the kiss and exposed skin was having on him. She could also feel herself getting wetter at the prospect of what was about to happen.

“Bedroom. Now.” She told him as she once again broke the kiss. Toto just gave her a wicked grin as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her upstairs.

* * *

 

                The two laid in bed together after everything. Both were a bit sweaty and Susie’s hair as definitely messier but they were happy. Susie was curled up in Toto’s arm. Tracing patterns on his chest with her finger. Toto have a moan of appreciation. “That. Was. Amazing.” Susie admitted. It was true; Toto knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly what points to caress and where to be a little bit rougher. He’d stoked the flames of Susie’s passion high before he’d taken her. Both had seemed to have enjoyed themselves though.

“I’m glad. I had a fantastic time as well.” Toto grinned as he gave Susie a tender, romantic kiss. Susie had just brought a hand up to Toto’s cheek when the door bell rung. Susie pulled her hand away but Toto didn’t seem to care as he teasingly and very slowly ran his hand up the inside of Susie’s leg.

“Toto.” Susie broke the kiss. “The door.” She whispered. Toto carried on slowly running his hand up Susie’s thigh. Crossing over to the other side to tease her some more. He smirked when he heard her give a frustrated groan. He initiated the kiss again, this time with a little more passion in it.

“Let. It. Ring.” He said in between kisses as it rung once again. Though the callers were not put off.

“Toto.” Nico’s voice sung through the letter box. Toto stopped the kiss immediately as he ripped his hand away from Susie’s thigh.

“Yo. Boss Man! Open up! We know you’re here. Your car’s sitting in the drive!” Lewis shBoss Manouted in through the letterbox.

“Those assholes!” Toto snapped.

“Is that…”

“Lewis and Nico. Yes.” Toto cursed as he got out of bed, grabbing a dressing gown off the back of his bedroom door. “Stay here. I’ll get rid of them.” He admitted as he stole another two or three kisses on his way out of the room.

“Go.” Susie whispered.

                “Hey boss man. Took you long enough.” Lewis greeted him as Toto finally answered the door. Strolling happily into the hallway followed by Nico. It was then Toto noticed the messy trial of clothes.

“And what are you boys doing here?” He asked honestly. Attracting the boys attention towards him and away from the mess behind them.

“Yes hello Toto. We’re well actually.” Lewis mimicked Toto gave him a stern look. However Nico ploughed on.

“We couldn’t help but notice you seem distracted at work today.” Nico began. “We know last weekend didn’t exactly go to plan at the races.” The team had scored yet another front row lockout but lost it on the first corner to a fast starting Sebastian Vettel. Try as they might they couldn’t get the tires to work. In the end Nico got second behind Seb. While Lewis scored fourth behind Felipe Massa thanks to an ERS issue. “So we thought we would have a bonding night. You know to take your mind off of things and to cheer you up.” Nico held up the rather expensive bottle of red wine he brought with him. Toto sighed as Lewis eyed him suspiciously.

“Something up Toto?” Lewis asked.

“No. No everything is fine. Look I really don’t have time for a bonding session tonight boys.” Toto admitted as Nico scanned the room they were in. His eyes falling on the two shirts then the items of clothing leading upstairs.

“No time to bond with your drivers. What the hell is so important? Because I can tell you now your stupid charts, not important Toto.” Lewis argued as Nico tugged Lewis’ shoulder.

“Lewis I think we should go.” Nico hissed.

“Not you too. Give me one good reason why I should?” Lewis huffed, crossing his arms as he faced Nico.

“Lewis. Look.” Nico moved his head towards the stairs. Lewis turned around and like Nico spotted the trail of clothing leading upstairs.

“Ah. You have a lady friend you’re entertaining. Nice work Boss Man.” Lewis grinned. Though Toto could see Nico was staring intently at the smaller of the two shirts. He just hoped Nico would leave before he could identify the team it belonged to. “Say no more. Me and Britney here will go enjoy this bottle of wine somewhere else. Come on Princess Nico.” Lewis went to grab Nico by the arm. But Nico was too interested in the top in question.

“Just a second Lewis.” He crossed over to the stairs and scooped down to pick up the smaller shirt.

“Nico leave the top…”Toto began. But it was too late as Nico gasped. Holding the top up so Lewis could see the Martini red stripe on it. Followed by the rest of the Williams team logo and sponsors.

“But that’s…No way! Toto!” Lewis was stunned as he turned to face his boss. Toto looked as if a sharp bucket of cold water had just been dropped on him.

“Williams! Your houseguest is Williams team personnel!” Nico argued. Toto groaned internally. This was it. Their secret was blown. “Are you screwing a member of the Williams team?”

“Dude there’s got to be easier ways of getting secret team information.” Lewis laughed. Though Toto could see everything unravelling in front of his eyes right now. He groaned out loud this time.

“But who are you screwing?” Nico began to theorise and Toto felt an overwhelming urge to knock out his driver. Or at least chase him out of the house. Lewis as well.

“Press officer?” Lewis suggested.

“Guys please stop trying to work...”

“No. No real access to the important team information.” Nico explained before going wide eyed.  He looked over at Toto who was dragging a hand across his face. Wondering the best way to deal with this mess. “Toto. I warn you now for your own personal safety. You best not be hooking up with Claire Williams!” Lewis gasped while Toto went wide eyed.

“Toto! It’s not worth it! Not for any information on the team! Frank will send a hit squad after you!”  Lewis argued.

“I’m not sleeping with Claire! And why do you think it’s for information? Can’t I just be sleeping with someone I love with no other motive?” Toto asked the boys. Lewis seemed to be pondering the question in his head while Nico spoke.

“Well who is it then?” Nico asked. Toto sighed as he moved to the bottom of the stairs.

 “We’ve been caught sweetheart. You might as well show yourself.” Toto shouted up. The two drivers looked upstairs as there was a click of the bedroom door opening. Moments later Susie was stood at the top of the stairs. The bedcovers covering her up.

“Hi boys.” Susie spoke as her face flushed red. Nico very nearly dropped the bottle of expensive wine while Lewis’ mouth fell open in shock. “Could you guys give me, like five minutes, to get dressed? Then I’ll be down. Toto darling could you bring my bag up for me please?”

* * *

                The four adults settled down in the front room of Toto’s villa once he and Susie had gotten dressed. The room had lovely hard wood floors and very plush leather sofas. The room itself was rather large. On one of the walls was a photo of Toto on the podium with Nico and Lewis, being doused in Champaign from their world championship year in 2014. Toto had bought in four glasses and Nico had filled each liberally with the red wine. It still seemed to be sinking in that Toto was in a relationship with Susie. The four sipped their wine quietly as a clock ticked away in the corner. Adding to the awkwardness in the room. Eventually Toto decided to speak.

“We were being sensible.”  Toto decided to say. That comment seemed to provoke Lewis into a response.

“Yeah that trail of clothes.” He pointed towards the hallway. “Tells me you two were getting your freak on. Like two seventeen year olds when their parents aren’t home.” Lewis added.

“How eloquently put Lewis.” Susie shook her head.

“Thanks Susie.” Lewis smiled at her.

“So. How long?” Nico asked. Getting down to the important details.

“From the beginning of the season.” Toto admitted. Taking hold of Susie’s hand.  Susie squeezed his hand.

“Do Claire and Niki know?” Lewis asked.

“We decided to keep it secret for now.” Susie admitted.

“Seriously!” Lewis asked. Shocked that they hadn’t told anyone else in their respective teams.

“We didn’t want to cause a commotion if it didn’t work out between us.” Toto began to explain. “But it has.” He admitted as he looked at Susie. Feeling a surge of love for the woman beside him. He could see it too in her eyes as she looked at him. He couldn’t tare his eyes away and that was how the pair stayed for a moment or two. Looking into each other’s eyes, holding hands.

“Yeah. Okay lovebirds.” Nico attracted their attention. “That might work in a Disney movie. Congratulations and all that. And of course me and Lewis will stay silent. But you’ve got to say something to Niki and Claire.” He spoke before taking a sip of his wine. He wished he brought something stronger like vodka now.

“Why should we say anything?” Susie asked. It was their secret. It was their choice to tell who they wished.

“Because it’s the smart thing to do. If you come out now to Claire and Niki it won’t be so bad. But can you imagine what would happen if the media found out before they did? Speaking as someone who is tabloid fodder, you don’t want that.” Lewis admitted. Nico gave his friend a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder. Lewis sent a smile to Nico before he carried on. “Your picture would be in every paper. The two would find out that way and there would be a scandal. And you know it.” Toto sighed. His driver was talking sense for once. They would have to come clean about their relationship with one another to Niki and Claire. If nothing else it would make their relationship smoother in the long run. He could see Susie was weighing up the argument in her head as well.

“Susie, sweetheart I hate to say it.” Toto began.

“The boys are right.” She finished as her shoulders drooped. She wasn’t looking forward to this conversation. But she knew full well it had to be done.

“We always are.” Lewis grinned.

“Don’t ruin the moment Lew.” Nico warned him. Despite the fact that they had just been found out Susie did have a smile on her face.

“You are going to have so much fun having that conversation with Niki.” She smiled at Toto. He groaned in response. Niki was never going to let him hear the end of this. Lewis and Nico shared a laugh at Toto’s expense.

“Right.” Lewis glugged down the glass of wine which was half full. “What do you say we leave and let these two lovebirds get back down to business.” Toto sighed while Susie hid her head in her hands out of embarrassment.

“Lewis!” Nico replied in a shocked voice. “Fine wine is wasted on you.” He sulked. The two boys got up as did Toto.

“You’re secrets safe with us Boss Man. Don’t worry.” Lewis told him as he shook his hand.

“Congratulations to the two of you.” Nico smiled as he too shook Toto’s hand.

“It was nice to see you boys.”  Susie said as they began to leave.

“You’re just saying that.” Nico laughed in a jokey way. He knew if it was him and Vivian trying to have a weekend alone he would have hated Toto and Lewis turning up.

“I pretty much am.” Susie laughed as the two made their way out into the hallway. Toto and Susie following behind.

“And Boss Man. Points for at least choosing a cute member of Williams.”

“Just go Lewis.” Toto told him.

* * *

 

                The Monday after the weekend spent together with Susie was mental for Toto. There was so much going on in the morning. Papers to sign, budgets to approve, and even an interview to give. It wasn’t until he was alone in his office with Niki for lunch he had a chance to speak to him.

“Niki.” Toto attracted the man’s attention. “I have a confession to make. I…I probably should have made it sooner but I didn’t for reasons. And I’m sorry for…”

“Toto spit it out.” Niki cut across.

“I’m in a relationship.”

“What do you want? A pat on the back?” Niki snorted.

“My relationship is with Susie Stoddart. The Williams test driver.” Toto admitted. Niki fell silent. “Look. I know you may think it’s risky. But I love her Nikki. And she loves me.”

“I don’t mind your dating her. Just promise me you won’t miss breakfast with me again.” Niki argued before returning to his lunch.

“That’s it.” Toto was surprised that Niki hadn’t argued with him.

“Again what do you want? A pat on the back.” Niki argued before smiling. “But I’m glad you’ve found someone Toto. There’s only a handful of times you can fall asleep with racing charts before it’s just plane sad.”

* * *

 

                “Claire. Do you have a moment?” Susie asked as she appeared at the deputy team principal’s door. Claire looked up to see Susie at her door. Looking nervous and rather worried about something. Claire had more paperwork than she cared to think about now but offered a seat in front of her desk to the blonde.

“Come on in. I have a moment or two spare.” She admitted. Susie shuffled in and took a seat. “So what’s the problem?”

“I need to confess something.”

“Sounds ominous.” Claire noted.

“It’s nothing bad.” Susie immediate added. She took a moment though before she spoke again. “I’ve entered into a relationship.” She admitted.

“With Toto.”

“How did you know!” Susie stared at her deputy team principal. She thought her and Toto had done well at hiding their relationship. Claire chuckled at Susie’s shocked face.

“The looks you gave each other in the paddock. The happy look you’ve had on your face every race weekend. And the fact Niki complained Toto missed breakfast and I saw the two of you walk down for breakfast a while after he went up.” Claire explained. Susie still had a surprised look on her face.

“Do you think everyone else knows?”

“Susie we work in F1. Half the boys sleep with performance charts. They know nothing.” Claire laughed. The two then had a more in depth discussion about everything that had been going on Susie was happy after keeping it a secret so long she could now tell people how happy Toto had made her. While Claire was always one for a bit of a girly gossip. “I’m more than happy for you to keep the relationship going on. As long as you’re happy.” Susie grinned at Claire.

“I’ve never been happier.” She admitted. “I love Toto. And he loves me.”

“That’s sweet. I’m happy to hear that.” Claire admitted. “Wait. Is Toto having this conversation…”

“With Niki. Yes.” She laughed. She didn’t envy her boyfriend at all right now.

 “Ah well good luck to Toto. Now I hate to kick you out but.” Claire grimaced, indicating to the mess of paper on her desk.

“Say no more.” Susie said as she got up, hugged Claire and then left. Feeling a lot better than she did when she went in. Claire immediately picked up her phone and dialled a familiar number. There were two or three rings before the recipient picked up.

“Rob. It’s Claire. You owe me £30.” She told him cheerfully. “I told you they were together.”


End file.
